1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying content information, such as an image on a screen, according to attribute information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when changing a display range in a display area, a user designates a reference point by operating a pointing device to move a mouse cursor over the display area.
However, in a case where an image is arranged on the display area, the display area under the image is hidden, so that it is difficult for the user to move the mouse cursor to a desired point.